I've Got Mail From You - Swan Queen
by purplesamurai
Summary: AU: one of my fave movies is you've got mail which is a romantic comedy and i got this idea to write a swan queen version. It is set in Boston, Emma is living with Neal and their son Henry, while Regina is the new mayor of the city. A Swan Queen happy ending.
1. Boston

Its early morning and we arrive at Emma's apartment. She lives in an apartment in Boston, the largest city of the state of Massachusetts.

She is asleep.

Emma, 28, is a pretty girl, long golden hair and her smile as charming as her surname. Her bedroom is cozy, she has a queen-sized bed. her red jacket hangs a desk chair and her closed laptop is on the desk.

As Emma wakes up, her boyfriend Neal Bealfire walks into the room. wearing casual jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, carrying the Boston times newspaper

"Good Morning" she smiles at him

"Listen to this, the entire workforce of Boston have had solitaire removed from their computers because they hadn't done any work in weeks"

Emma gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom, she shouts out to him

"Aren't you late"

"You know what this is? what we're seeing here? we're seeing an end to workers rights"

"This is so sad" She replies rolling her eyes

He checks the clock on the wall

"I'm late" he shouts

Emma walks out of the bathroom

"I'll see you tonight at Henry's school's play right?" she asks

Henry is Emma and Neal's eleven year old son, he was a cute boy, his hair matching his eyes and is catching up to his parents in height pretty quickly. He had stayed at his grandparents house, a few blocks away the previous night, so Emma and Neal could have some time alone

"Yeah your see me there" he replies a bit hesitantly

"Great, Bye" Emma was a bit eager for him to leave today, as he closes the door, Emma tiptoes to the window to make sure he leaves and waits till he disappears from sight.

"He's gone, good" she mutters

She excitedly goes into her bedroom, sits at her desk, opens the laptop, enters her password waits in anticipation, clicks the mouse on the Boston online icon where she enters her username thesaviour password: Henrysmom and logs on

Welcome to Boston online, the screen says and then she see's the three words she's been eagerly waiting for, you've got mail, she smiles to herself clicking on the read mail logo

_To: Thesaviour From: imtheboss Re: Apple Tree_

_The Apple tree is my favorite tree, it sits in my garden, it doesn't take to well to the harsher weather, but it has the most delicious red apples your ever taste. I would send you a basket full of them, if i knew your name and address. On the other hand, this not knowing has its charms._

* * *

**Regina's p.o.v**

Regina, a beautiful short-haired brunette woman, not much older than Emma. She stood in her kitchen, dressed in her black suit with white shirt, ready for work, she still had half hour before she had to leave.

She was the new mayor of Boston, she was a woman who showed no fear, but inside she was just as vulnerable as everybody else

"Regina" a voice echoed

"mm"

It was Graham, a guy Regina worked with and had started seeing a month ago, it was nothing heavy, they were seeing where things went.

"I'm late" he said grabbing his coat

"remember we've got that dinner party tonight"

"Am I going?" she asked sarcastically

"You promised"

"Can't I just give them money? I'm not in the mood to go"

Graham gave her a look

"Alright, il go, you're late"

"I know, im going" he tears off, out the door, slamming behind him

Regina waits to hear him driving off and goes into her study, which has luxurious items, since landing the job as mayor she can buy all the luxurious items she wants

She sits at her oak desk, turns on her computer and logs on, she see's the words welcome to Boston online and then see's you've got mail, she starts to read the letter in her head

_I like to start my notes to you as if we're already in the middle of a conversation. i pretend that we're the oldest and dearest friends, even though we don't actually know each others names and met online where we both claimed we've never been before_

_What will you say today i ask myself, as i turn on my laptop and wait impatiently, i go online and my breath catches in my chest, until i see those three words, you've got mail. All i can hear is my heart beating in my chest and all i see, is i have mail. From you._

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V an hour after reading her mail**

As Emma walked through downtown, which is Boston's center of business and government and combines with the Boston Common and the Public Garden to form a dynamic downtown. Downtown also serves as a sanctuary for shoppers, offering everything from large department stores to cozy boutiques.

This is where Emma worked, she worked in parents cozy bookstore, the wallpaper was a bit outdated, but still it had its charm. her parents, parents owned the store and passed it down to them and they wanted to pass it on to Emma.

As she comes near to the store, she stops at the news tand, it is quite busy today, kids running by, cars beeping their horns. She says good morning as she pays for a magazine.

As she pays for the magazine, in the background Regina is walking down the street, heading straight towards the news stand

"Thanks" Emma says as she walks off heading for the bookshop, which is a few shops away

A few moments later Regina stops at the same news stand, she buys all the different types of newspaper

Meanwhile Emma is getting ever closer to her work, she stops at her favorite coffee shop, the temptation gets the better of her and she goes in and orders her favourite drink, she picks it up and walks out smiling to herself

As she turns left and walks off, Regina walks in to the same coffee shop, this is also her favorite coffee shop and she orders her favorite drink, to take away


	2. The Bookstore

**Hi everyone, thanks for your comments, follows, faves, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it and I'm hoping to update it regularly**

* * *

Emma comes to her parents shop, she stops and looks up at the name, Once Upon A Time, it is a children's bookstore, it is a irresistibly inviting store. There are twinkle lights in the windows, large stuffed animals reading children's books: Beauty and the beast, Peter Pan, Snow White

Suddenly the door opens, Its Emma's mother, Mary Margaret

"Where have you been?, I thought you would have been here ages ago"

"Hello, well, It's a beautiful day. isn't it the most beautiful day? she replies

Mary Margaret looks up at the sky

"I guess so, yeah. Sure." she turns to go back into the store and Emma follows behind

"Don't you just love Boston in the fall?"

Mary Margaret looks at her puzzled

Emma puts her cup down on the counter and looks around, it is a small charming bookstore, with wooden shelves, a tiny area where kids can sit and read, some Disney posters, there's even a playful display of witches lit with twinkle lights and a sign reading "the ten best witch list "

Emma hangs up her jacket, in the back of the store and suddenly stops to daydream. A smile appears on her face.

"What's going on?

"Nothing"

"You're in love"

"In love? No. Yes. Of course, I'm in love with Neal. I'm living with Neal. Do you think i could leave earlier today, i have to get to the school later"

"Yeah sure" she could see that Emma was acting oddly

"Now, what's going on? I'm just going to stand here till you tell me"

Emma sighed

"Okay, is it infidelity if you're involved with someone on E-mail?"

"Have you had sex?" Mary Margaret didn't really get the concept of the internet and what E-mail truly was

"Of course not, i don't even know them" she snapped

"Is it getting out of hand?"

"its confusing, but not really, because its nothing" she walked into the front of the store, there were no customers, so she just pottered around tidying the books on the shelf.

"Where did you meet?"

"I can't remember" she muttered not wanting to tell her mum that on her 28th birthday, she wandered into the over 25's room for a joke and imtheboss was there, and they started chatting

"What do you talk about?" Mary Margret asked, she wanted to know every detail

"Books, Music, how much we love Boston. Harmless, meaningless really" she smiled to herself

"A basket of red apples"

"Excuse me?" a confused look appeared on her mother's face

"Forget it. we don't talk about anything personal. We made a rule about that. I don't know their first name, where they live, or career. So it will be really easy to stop because there's nothing there"

"God, He could be the next person to walk into the store. He could be..."

Killian Jones walks in

"Killian?"

Killian is in his thirties, a friend of the family, he is a tall, dark-haired guy, who has some charm even though he dresses like a pirate, he also thinks women fall at his feet.

"Morning" he mutters

"Are you online?" Mary Margaret asks

"As far as I'm concerned the internet is to much of a hassle, I'd rather go drinking in a bar"

Ruby walks in, she's in her early twenties, has long brown hair and is tiny. She works part-time for Mary Margret, as a salesperson.

"Good Morning, everyone, what are you all talking about?"

"The internet" Mary Margaret replies

"ooh, I could tell you come things about that, one night i was really depressed, so i thought id go online, I ended up on a chat room, all i wanted was to talk and instead, i got bombarded with messages asking what am i wearing and do i want a good time, i just gave up in the end" she walks off to hang her coat up out back

Suddenly two mothers and come in with their little kids

"Jessica, Leah, how are you today?" Emma asks

However she is suddenly distracted by garbage men outside, she goes out to have moan at them, for not picking it up last week.

As she comes back inside, Mary Margret is ringing up a sale

"That guy, is crazy"

"i hope you told him off"

"Not exactly" she sighed looking to the floor

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Regina arrived at her workplace, it was a large building, looked like a court-house. She had a important meeting today, with other important officials.

She enters a large room, it was like being in a class room, tables and chairs people talking around the room. She saw her assistant Archie and headed straight for him.

"Hello Regina, are you looking forward to this meeting today?" he smirked

"Sounds great, is Belle here?"

"Belle? really? i thought you didn't want her to be here?" he looked puzzled

"I hear nothing. Just the beat of my own heart, I think that's how it goes. something like that." she smiled to herself

"Did you and Graham get engaged?" Archie asks

"Engaged? are you crazy?"

"I thought you liked Graham?"

"Yeah sure, are we still on schedule?"

he looked around "Yeah, their making their way to the seats now"

Regina sat down with everyone else, they opened proceedings about building a new complex in the city, on main street, to attract more visitors and update the area.

The main concern was about the neighbor hood response and the stores concerned, but it was agreed they would offer a settlement, for all stores that would have to close.

The rest of the meeting went without no hitches and Regina left, happy with her days work.

She bumped into another colleague, a friend in the hall

"Sidney, what is that you're wearing" he was wearing a checked navy suit, it looked expensive

"Money, its name is money"

"Ah, Sarah selected it" she raised an eyebrow

"Of course, I'm getting married again"

"Oh, great, that's nice, why?"

"You know, why does anyone get married?" he replied

"Love?" she said softly

"Yeah, that is one reason" he muttered

Regina changed the subject

"Did you know about this complex business?"

"Yes"

"I'll have to find another favorite coffee shop" she joked

"Yeah, one of my favorite stores is that bookstore, I take my nephew in there sometimes, its been there forever"

"What is it called?" Regina asked intrigued

"Once Upon A Time, there's a girl who works there, I think she's the daughter of the owner, she's a pretty one"

"Too bad for her then" Regina smirks

"True, I better go" he replies

"Okay. bye."

half an hour later She arrives back home, and immediately turns on her computer and she begins to type

_My friend is getting married again, for 2 years he's been living with a woman, who studied interior design at a top university, god knows how she got in, she's not the brightest..._


	3. Did I Tell You I Have A Son?

It was now late afternoon, Emma had left work earlier than usual, so she could get home and get ready to go see Henry at a school play.

She decided to check her mail, she opened the laptop on her desk, logged on, you've got mail

A smile creeped upon her face and she started to read, she glanced at the clock, she had a few minutes, before she had to leave. She hit the reply button.

_Did I tell you I have a son? I don;t know why I'm telling you such a personal detail now, but I am so proud of him. He is eleven, I will be leaving now to go to his school for a play, I hope it is more entertaining than the last one._

She logged off. Got up. Put her red jacket on and left.

She entered the hall of the school, it was medium-sized and very brown. She noticed Henry's friends parents standing near the stage, she was on good speaking terms with them and she walked over

"Hello"

"Hi, Emma, Neal not with you?" one mother said

"His coming from work in a bit" she replied

She saw Henry come towards her

"Mom, your here" he gave her a hug

"Look at you, you look smart" he was dressed in white plaid shirt and had a plastic sword he was one of the musketeers in an adapted version of the story

He ran off, the play was about to start, the parents took their seats, while Emma stood briefly wondering where Neal was, he said he was going to be here she thought, getting angry. He had done this before not turning up, which Henry was clearly upset about but shrugged it off.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Regina and Graham had arrived at an official dinner party, now she was mayor this was going to be more of a regular thing, she didn't mind this but tonight, she found herself not wanting to be there

She sat at the table, wearing her purple blazer, red shirt and black trousers, staring at the plate of fish, the room was full of chatter, but they were drowned out by her own thoughts

She had managed to read the latest Email, just before leaving the house, she smiled at the thought of the saviour having a son and if indeed she had enjoyed the play at the school that evening

She found herself asking herself why she felt so drawn to this woman, sure she had moments of curiosity, in the past, but still

"Why am I feeling like this, I don't even know her name let alone seen her" she thought

She snapped out of her thoughts, when Graham nudged her, he was sitting next to her

"You alright?"

"Yes, dear" raising a smile that was obviously false

They got through the other 2 courses and general chit-chat with officials, before Regina made her excuses to leave, Graham was going to leave with her but she told him to stay, she could see he was enjoying himself with his new-found buddies.

When she got home, come time later, she went into her bedroom, fell on to the bed and found herself staring at the ceiling

* * *

**Emma's POV**

It was Friday, Emma had just picked up her coffee from her favorite coffee shop, all morning she had thought of how great Henry was in his play the previous night, but also how could Neal not make it again!

She walked into the bookstore and noticed Mary Margret holding a letter in her hand and looking sad

"What's wrong?"

"They want to build a new complex here in main street, they want to close us down"

"No, they can't do that" concern eased across her face

"It's a nightmare"

"I can't believe they want to knock down historical stores, for big, impersonal, overstocked stores with ignorant salespeople"

"But they will do discount" Ruby added

"But they won't offer any service, we do"

both Mary Margret and Ruby nodded.

They rest of the day pasted slowly, Mary Margret had been quiet for most of it, the news had hit her hard

* * *

Emma arrived home with Henry unpacking groceries, Neal was sitting on the cream sofa writing up a story for his newspaper

She was still annoyed with him, for not turning up to Henry's play, he said he was stuck in a meeting, he was always in meetings!

"Why don't i write about this new complex, their going to build, and how they can't knock down these priceless stores to replace them with ones that are on every corner"

"That is so sweet Neal, Thank-you"

He reaches his arms out and they hug.

"Although"

"What?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering about my work at all, what is it I do exactly? do I really want to run this store in the future?"

"What you're doing is a noble thing"

"But i don't know if its me"

"Of course it is" he goes to sit back down, writing again

She wonders off, she looks in on Henry who is doing his homework at his desk, she smiles and wonders into her bedroom, she looks at the laptop and wonders over to the window, she sighs

suddenly she finds herself sitting front of her laptop and logging on, she begins to type

_Sometimes I wonder about my life. I live a small life. well, not small, but still i wonder, do I do it because I like it, or because I haven't been brave? I don't really want an answer, I just want to send this out into the void. So goodnight, dear void._


	4. First Meeting

**2 chapters today, hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones :)**

* * *

**Emma POV**

The next day, Emma and Ruby were on their lunch break, they were standing in the coffee shop

"I went on the local Boston website last night, you can find all kinds of information on there, did you know we have a new mayor?"

"No, my mother would never want us to have a website

"Every book we sell is from the heart" she would say

"What if they close us down?" Ruby asks

"It's out of the question, we're a landmark"

Ruby laughs while Emma picks up a magazine

Men for Women, Women for Men, Women for Women - What is this?"

"Ah, you fill in a form, they file it and if someone wants to meet you they will arrange it"

"What a stupid way to meet someone" she snaps

Ruby glares at her and raising an eyebrow

"Compared to the internet?" she smirks

"My little thing on the internet is just a lark"

"So, it's still going on?"

"I do not plan to meet them, anyway, how do you know so much about this magazine?"

"I got drunk one night and filled a form out"

"Oh, Ruby, your meet the one, soon enough, you don't need to fill in this crap"

They see a man smoking a cigar go by the window

"I could never fall in love with someone who smokes cigars" Ruby points out

"yeah me too"

They then proceeded to leave and made their way back to the bookstore

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Today was Regina's day off, She was walking down main street wearing a black long coat, white shirt, black trousers and heels

She bumps into Sidney, he was with his nephew

"Sidney"

"Regina"

"What you doing here?"

"I'm taking Matthew to that charming bookstore, it's nearly story time, you must come with us"

"I have better things to do than listen to children's stories" she says sarcastically

"Hmm"

Matthew looked up at the brunette

"Please come"

She smiled at him and thought how cute he was

"Well, i cant say no to you ,can i" a smile creeping on her face

Matthew's face lit up and they continued walking down the road, they come to the store and go inside

Emma is sitting on a stool

She was reading Snow White to the handful of childern gathered on the floor, Matthew goes and sits with them, Regina and Sidney stand, watching.

After Emma finishes, She see's Matthew sitting on the floor, going through a book, she starts talking to him.

Meanwhile Regina is looking at one of the bookshelves that has novels for adults, Mary Margret goes over to her and shows her a hand-tipped book

"It costs so much" Regina snaps

"It's worth that much" Mary Margret replies

Regina smirks and turns to see Emma talking to Mathew

"I Want them all" he says referring to the books on a shelf

"That might be an awful lot for your mum and dad, to buy at one time"

Regina walks over

"They get me all the books i want"

"Well that's nice of them" she looks at Regina

"Matthews not my son, his my friends, nephew" she glances at Sidney

"Oh, really"

"Yes, I was walking down the street and they dragged me in here with them, I had no say in the matter"

Emma was suddenly struck with Regina's smile, she had noticed the woman's beauty, but that smile did something to her. Regina found herself staring back and they were caught in a moment.

Matthew suddenly sneezes

"Oh, here take these tissues" which she pulls from the counter and nearly knocks the daisies in a vase off the counter, which she grabs and says

"Daisies are one of my favorite flowers" she grins

Regina stares at her

"Who are you?"

"Emma Swan. My parents own this store and you are?"

"Regina, just call me Regina"

"Were take these books" Sidney tells them

Ruby asks "You guys are going to come back right?"

"Of course" Regina mutters

"This is why, there never going to make us close, because our customers are loyal"

Emma whispers to Regina

"The local authorities want to close us, to build a complex"

Mathew starts to shout, my uncle and Regina...

Regina suddenly puts her hand over Mathews mouth

"Likes to buy discount, but don't tell anyone, it's nothing to be proud of"

Mathew starts to say

"Mayor..."

"Go sit down other their Mathew, while we pay for those books" Sidney quickly says

"The world is not driven by discounts, believe me. I started helping my mother here after school when i was young. I used to watch her, and it wasn't that she was selling books, it was that she was helping people become whoever they were going to turn out to be. When you read a book as a child it becomes part of your identity in a way that no other reading in your life does." she pauses momentarily

"I guess I've gotten carried away."

"You have, and you've made me feel..." Regina can't finish her sentence

"Anyway. She's going to leave the store to me, and I'm going to leave it to my son"

"How old is your son?"

"Eleven" she smiles at Regina and then adds

"So, the local authorities and the new mayor can go..." she looks to Ruby and they both say together

"Go to hell" she hands Sidney the books and he looks at Regina awkwardly

"Come Mathew"

As they exit the store he continues saying

"Mayor" and looks at Regina

"Bye Mathew" Emma says, not taking any notice at what he was hinting at and they leave


	5. Found Out

That evening, Emma and Neal were having a meal, before going to one of Neal's newspaper events.

Mary Margret and her husband were babysitting Henry.

The Meal doesn't go well, they have an argument over his work and how he needs to spend more time with Henry.

As they walk along after dinner

"I'm so sorry i shouldn't have flew off, at you like that"

"I'm sorry too" Neal replied

They reach the apartment, where Neal's work event is

"We're fine" Emma mutters

"You're more than fine, your fine"

"We're fine" she says again looking slightly sad

Neal knocks on the door, his editor opens it

"Hey, you know Emma Swan" Neal points

"How are you?"

"Great, your never guess who I can at the subway today?"

"Who"

they start chatting and walk off, leaving Emma to wonder around the room.

There's A mix of book people, journalists and various other media folk.

Across the room, stands Regina and Graham, They had been invited and thought it would be good publicity.

Graham was telling a story of how he meet this famous singer in a taxicab. Regina looks over and see's Emma.

She suddenly looks stricken and shifts her place, so Emma can't see her face

Emma moves closer to where Regina stands

"I'm going to get us a drink" Regina mutters and rushes off

"Apple Cider" she tells the waiter, as she was waiting, Emma had walked over

"White wine, please"

"Oh, hello"

Regina froze

"Hi"

"Remember me from the bookstore?"

"Of course, I remember you" she smiled and looked away

"Hows Mathew?"

"His good, I better go back to my colleague, his thirsty"

Emma laughs and as Regina goes to leave

"Regina, Its Regina isn't it?"

"And you are Emma" she suddenly vanishes back to Graham and the others

Neal's editor comes over to Emma

"I can't believe you were talking to the mayor"

"Mayor? as in..." she couldn't finish her sentence

He gave her a look and walked off

Regina was now at the table with food on, she was helping herself to the lasagna

"You're the mayor?" Emma snapped from behind

"God, I didn't realize, I didn't know.." she trailed off staring at Regina

"Well, now you do" Regina snapped, still helping herself to the food

"Were you spying on us, when you came into the store, you were weren't you?"

"Why would I spy on you"

"Were in your way of getting that complex approved" she snapped

Regina rolled her eyes

Look, the reason I came into your store is because i was dragged into it, by Sidney and Mathew. There was only one place to buy children's books in the neighborhood - although that will not always be the case, and it was yours, and it is a charming little bookstore. You probably sell $150,000 worth of book a year!"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a business woman and I'm clever" she snaps sarcastically

Emma stares at her. She's speechless.

"What?"

Emma shakes her head and Neal appears behind her

"Hi, i'm Neal Bealfire"

"Mayor Regina Mills"

Neal opens his mouth

"Mayor Mills, as in the new mayor, the one that's going to have this complex built on main street, the destroyer of historical shops, tell me something, how do you sleep at night?

Regina stands there with her plate in her hand, thinking who is this idiot

"I use a wonderful over the counter drug" a voice from behind says, its Graham

"You're Neal Bealfire, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Your last piece on cities change, was brilliant"

Regina butts in

"And this Emma Swan" Emma glares at her

Graham nods at her, before Neal continues

"You liked my piece. God, I'm flattered. You know you write these things and you think someone's going to mention them and then the week goes by and the phone doesn't ring, and you think Oh, God, I'm a fraud, a failure"

They all Glare at him and Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I'm so happy to have finally met you. We will talk. Have you ever thought about doing a book?" Graham asks

"Oh sure, it's passed through my head. Something really relevant for today, maybe"

Regina rolls her eyes and puts her plate down

"Graham" she mutters pulling his arm to leave

Emma does the same with Neal

* * *

As Emma and Neal go to bed

"I Really like that Graham guy, His such a nice person"

Emma doesn't respond and turns off the light, she turns over and lays there, with her eyes open

Across the city

Regina and Graham get into bed

"I had no idea, Neal Bealfire was such a down to earth person"

Regina doesn't respond and turns off the light

"You read his stuff, you think he's going to be so obscure. I have no idea what any of it's about, really"

Regina sighs and gets up

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not tired" she walks over to her desk and starts to write a note to thesaviour, Graham starts to snore

_"Do you ever feel you become the worst version of yourself? That all the hateful parts - your arrogance, your spite, your condescension - has sprung open. Someone provokes you, and instead of just smiling and moving on, you snap at them. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about."_


	6. Do You Think We Should Meet?

**Another 2 chapters today, I think I'm addicted to writing this one, lol :)  
**

* * *

**Emma POV**

It's a brand new day, Neal has already left for work and Henry is getting ready for school

Emma is sitting in front of her laptop, reading the end of her new message.

She hits the reply button and starts to type

_"I know what you mean. What happens to me, is my mind goes blank. Then I spend all night tossing and turning trying to think of what I should have said."_

She hits the send button, a few minutes later she receives a new email

_"Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could pass all my arrogance to you and then I would never behave badly and you could behave badly, all the time and we'd both be happy? On the other hand, I must warn you that when you finally have the pleasure of saying the thing you mean to say at the moment you mean to say it, remorse inevitably follows. Do you think we should meet?_

Emma stares at the screen, shes frozen

"Meet, Oh my god" she sits staring at the screen. Not knowing what to do.

"Mom, we gotta go"

"Coming" she logs off and hurries out the door

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Regina arrives at work, Archie and Sidney greet her

"No pickets, or demonstrations" she smirks

"All the stores are willing to take the settlement, apart from one"

"Let me guess, that bookstore" Regina snaps

"How did you know?" Archie asks

"I had a run in with the daughter last night"

"Oh! the pretty girl" Sidney remarks

Regina was just about to agree to his statement, but thought better of it

"Were crush it" she snaps again

* * *

**Emma POV**

That afternoon, Emma finds herself in the coffee shop, sitting at the computer

_"I don' think we should meet, I love our relationship. There's a lot going on in my life and there's something magical...and thrilling about this island in cyberspace I have with you. SO PLEASE DON'T ASK ME AGAIN."_

She looks up and see's Regina at the counter pouring sugar into her drink, she pretends not to see her and covers her face until she see's Regina leave

A little while later, She goes back to the bookstore and Mary Margaret is talking about the complex

"Their complex idea is new. But it wont happen. Do you think I should put up more twinkle lights? Emma asks

"That's a lovely idea"

"What if we have to fold? I'll never find another part-time job and I won't be able to pay the rent and I'll have to move to Brooklyn" Ruby looking concerned

"Hey, guys. We are not going to fold" Emma snaps

Suddenly the door opens, its one of the stores suppliers

"Are you surviving the woman asks"

"We're doing great, aren't we?"

"Great" Ruby replies"

Thank God. Well, you know you can count on me. For anything, support, rallies. Picket lines. We can get the Times to write something. Or that nut in the Independent"

"What nut in the Independent?" Emma asks

"Neal Bealfire This is just the sort of thing that would outrage him" she smiles and leaves

Ruby laughs, while Emma stands there in disbelief

* * *

A few hours later, Emma leaves the store and picks Henry up from school, they go into the local food store

she pushes a shopping cart, trying to wedge her way through the crowd, As she reaches across three people to grab some Bread, she sees Regina walk into the store. Quickly, she turns her back so he can't see her. She stands there frozen.

She Peeks around, doesn't see her anywhere. She looks this way and that way

"What are you doing Mom?"

"Huh, oh, nothing"

Emma, now wearing dark glasses but looking not at all disguised, looks around and spots a short line and makes a beeline for it.

"Come Henry"

"Why are you acting so strange"

At that moment, Regina comes from the drink Department and gets on the line she was heading for.

Panicked, Emma retreats on to another line and stands with her back to her.

"Mom, what's going on?"

The cashier totals up the purchases and Emma hands over her credit card

"This is a cash only line"

"What?"

"Cash only" he points to the sign

"Oh my god, i only have a credit card" the people behind start to moan

Regina turns to leave and see's what's going on

"Get on another line" one customer says

"Oh, hello" Regina says, coming to stand next to Emma

"Hello" Emma mutters, embarrassed

"Do you need some money?"

"No, I don;t. thank-you very much"

Regina looks at the cashier, his a young dark-haired guy, she looks at his name tag

Hi, Josh, such a nice name, I'm Regina, the new mayor of this city, that's a credit card machine, I'd appreciate it for you could allow this once to let her pay by card"

The cashier stares at her, and she gives him that smile, that would persuade any guy to do anything for her

The cashier, completely charmed, takes Emma's card

Emma is appalled, while Henry has a big grin on his face

"So, your fine"

"Fine" Emma replies

Regina smiles at her and walks off.

"I like her" Henry whispers

Emma signs the slip, picks up the bags and walks off in disbelief


	7. I Can Give You Advice

It was now Sunday, Emma found herself and Henry decorating a little tree with lovely decorations from a box.

Emma looks up at the twinkle lights, she found herself thinking about the Email, she had read that morning, which read

_"This is such an odd Christmas. I find myself missing my mother, who's been dead for 7 years. Boston at Christmas is so loaded with all the things we used to do, we used to go ice skating, where I got knocked out by teenage maniac once. I always miss my mother at Christmas, but somehow it's worse this year since I need some advice from her"_

Some time later, Emma sat at her desk, she began to type

_"My mother took me ice skating too, although she did not skate, it was left to my father to teach me, I became pretty good at it" she gets distracted by a pop on her screen_

"you've got mail" she clicks on it, it's another note from imtheboss

_"It was a car accident, and I don't know where she was going or who she was with, and I assume what I owe her is my tendency to cover almost any emotion with a joke. A useful gift, unless you want to know what you're feeling. She was very beautiful. People toss that word around a lot, but my mother was. Anyway, Ancient history. Do you need any advice? Can I help?"_

As Emma comes to the last few words of the Email, there's a beep and an Instant Message flashes on-screen.

From Imtheboss

Emma freezes

_"I had a gut feeling you would be on-line now." Regina is leaning over the keyboard, on her desk_

_"I can give you advice. I'm great at advice."_

_"I don't think you can help." Emma types_

_"Is it about love?"_

_"No, Where I work, its going to be closed down" she sighs_

_"My mother would have something wise to say. I'm a brilliant businesswoman. It's what I do best. What's your business?"_

_"No specifics, remember?"_

_"Without specifics, it's hard to help. Except to say, Don't give up, get your views across to however whats to close the place" You're at war. "It's not personal, it's business. Recite that to yourself every time you feel you're losing your nerve. I know you worry about being brave, this is your chance. Fight. Fight to the death"_

Emma considers the advice

Meanwhile Graham walks in on Regina, she quickly types "Gotta go" and signs off

"Look what i brought" Graham smirks

He was holding a talking santa, Regina rolls her eyes

"You know i don't really like celebrating this time of year?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me"

* * *

**Emma POV**

As Emma logs off, Neal walks in

"Neal, I've decided to go to do something about my mothers store. Do you think it would be a conflict of interest if you wrote something about us"

"No, course not"

It's January. The store is more crowded than we've seen it. Neal is there with several copies of the Independent. The phone is ringing off the hook. Emma and Ruby are taking calls. Mary Margaret is reading Neal's article.

"Mary Margaret and her mother have raised your children. If this precious store is closed, it will not only be the end of Western civilization as we know it, but the end of something even dearer: our neighborhood as we know it. Save Once Upon A Time and you will save your own soul."

"Neal, that's charming."

"You think it's a little over the top?" he asks

"Just say thank-you"

"thank-you"

Boston's local news channel pulls up outside the store

Emma takes a breath and goes outside, with Mary Margaret

"Mary Margaret?" The reporter asks and she nods

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes"

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Regina is standing in her office with Archie, the televisions on in the background, the news is on

"We're here in front of the Store, Once Upon Time, the famous children's bookstore now on the verge of having to close its doors because the local authorities down at town hall, want to build another complex that can be found on many a street" He turns to Mary Margaret and Emma

"They have lost their minds, most of them don't even know what a seven-day week is" Emma snaps

Regina suddenly looks at the tv, she instantly recognised the voice of the woman speaking

"She's not as nice as she seems on television" she tells Archie

"You've met her?"

"She's annoying"

"She's probably not as attractive as she seems on television either" he laughs

"No, she's beautiful. But annoying"

"So you don't feel bad about basically destroying her livelihood not to mention her legacy"

"It's not personal"

Both stare at the television, suddenly it cuts to a conversation Regina had with a reporter, that morning

"I'm the mayor, it's up to me to make decisions, so sue me"

Archie immediately looks to Regina who stands there slack-jawed

"That's what you said?"

She gets angry

That's not all I said. I said - I can't believe those bastards, Shit. It's just inevitable, isn't it? People are going to want to turn her into some sort of saviour"

They both look back to the Tv to see Emma back on the screen

"And I have to say, I have met Mayor Mills and I have heard her compare her work colleagues, to a bunch of tools"

Regina's mouth drops to the floor, outraged


	8. Do You Still Want To Meet Me?

**Emma POV**

That night, Emma had seen Henry to bed and wandered back into the lounge, Neal was sitting on the sofa, looking at the television

"Come, sit down, the other day I was invited on a talk show, to talk about your store, it will be starting in a minute, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise"

Emma sits next to Neal, surprised

a young and attractive talk show hostess appears on the screen and introduces Neal, to the viewers

"The bookstore tell us about it?"

"Once Upon A Time is a Boston treasure"

"As are you" the hostess says, clearly flirting with him

he continues on for a few minutes about the store

"We would love to have you back"

he gets flustered

"Any time, I just want to say that, the only show I do watch, is yours."

"Oh my god" Emma shouts

"Hey, i was being polite, okay, I admit it, I was attracted to her"

Emma gets up

"I'm going to bed"

* * *

A couple of days later, Emma is talking to Mary Margaret on the phone

"Not the slightest difference?...How could that be? All this publicity and not one bit of difference? what are you going to do?"

"I Don't know, were have to close"

"Were talk about this more, when I get there, ill be leaving soon"

"Okay"

She ends the call

"Mom, we have to leave in a minute" Henry mutters, pulling his bag across the floor

"I know, I've just got to check my emails" she shuffles into the bedroom and logs on

She can hear the rain on the window

_"I need help. Do you still want to meet me?"  
_

she goes to click the send button, but pauses for a moment, composes herself and clicks send, logs off, and leaves with Henry

She drops Henry at the school gates.

"Bye mom"

"have a good day" she yells, as he runs off to where his mates are

Minutes later she is walking down main street, she still has ten minutes, before she's supposed to be at work

She darts into the coffee shop. orders a drink, sits down at a computer and looks to see, if she has a reply

"You've got mail" she opens it

_"Where? When?"_

She quickly replies, before rushing out the door to go to work

* * *

A few hours pass, Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret are standing around the counter

"Can Henry stay with you tonight?" she asks Mary Margaret

"Sure, Why?"

"I'm meeting my online friend, in a public place." Emma mutters

Ruby stares at her

"Well don't go anywhere where there's no other people. Don't even go out to the street afterwards. Get a dial cab to just sit there and wait for you."

"Did you tell Neal?" Mary Margaret asks

"There's nothing to tell"

"But did you tell him"

"His gone away, work stuff"

"He's gone to a place where there are no phones?. Do you even know this guy's name?"

Emma shakes her head at Mary Margaret and Looks away, coyly.

"And you're going to meet at a bar?" Ruby asks

"Not a bar. That place where they sell those delicious apple turnovers"

"And i bet your be taking a rose with you" Ruby joked

Emma didn't answer

"Oh, god, no"

* * *

**Regina POV**

As Regina and Sidney walk through the long corridor of their workplace, Regina has told Sidney of her letters, to thesaviour and that their going to meet

"I suppose she's going to have a rose with her, so you know its her." he jokes

Regina says nothing

"Really?...she could be a real dog"

"I know. Look, I'll just stay ten minutes. I'll say hello. have a drink and then leave" she looks at Sidney

"Walk me there?"

"Sure"

Later that evening as the two of them walk towards the café

Regina is wearing a grey tight dress, a scarf, long black coat and heels, Sidney is in a black suit

"What if she has a really high, squeaky voice? I hate that"

"Why am I compelled to meet her? I'm just ruining a good thing."

"You're taking it to the next level. I always do that."

"I'm not going to stay long anyway. I already said that, didn't I."

Sidney laughs

They reach the café, Regina stops, turns to Sidney

"this woman is the most adorable woman I have ever come in contact with. If she turns out to be even as good-looking as a mailbox, I will be crazy not to turn my life upside down, for her"

"She could be a real dog." he jokes

Regina looks panicked, Sidney has never seen her like this

"Go look, for me"

"Me?"

"Go check her out for me"

"Your pathetic" he mutters walking up the few steps, he looks through the window to see a scattering of tables and waiters walking around

"Do you see her?"

"There's a beautiful girl, but no rose"

Regina rolls her eyes

"Wait a minute i see a rose"

"Can you see her?"

"Yes"

"And"

"She's very pretty" he takes a second look, as if he can't believe it

"She is! i knew she would be" a big smile appears on her face

"She looks...a lot like that Emma Swan girl"

"Emma Swan from the bookstore?"

"Yes"

"Who cares about Emma Swan" she snaps

"Well, if you don't like Emma Swan, I can tell you now you ain't gonna like this girl."

"Why not?"

"Because it is, Emma Swan"

Regina sprints up the steps, looking through the window

"Oh god"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing" she stomps down the steps

"You can't just leave her there"

"Yes I am. That's exactly what I'm going to do"

"But she wrote you those letters"

"Goodnight Sidney, ill see you in the morning" She walks away

Sidney stares at her, then walks off in the opposite direction

* * *

**Thank-you all for your responses, there will be some more mail correspondence between Regina/Emma in chapters to come.  
**


	9. If You Really Knew Me

**Emma POV**

Emma sitting alone, at a table for two, she is drinking her coffee. She's starting to feel a little foolish. She checks her watch.

She then picks up the rose, staring at it, finding it hard to focus

A tanned, middle-aged man comes over to the table

"Hello can I buy the most beautiful girl in the room, a drink?"

She looks up at him

"I'm waiting for someone, sorry" she immediately turns her gaze back to the rose

he takes the hint and goes back to his mate at the counter

She checks her watch again

A woman comes into the café and she looks up hopefully at her. But she's going to meet another group of people.

* * *

**Regina POV**

Regina decides to go back, she walks through the door and heads over to Emma's table

"Hello. What a coincidence. Mind if I sit down?"

"Yes I do, I'm expecting someone"

Regina picks up the rose and twirls it around

Emma grabs it back

"Do you mind, would you please leave"

Regina takes her coat off, puts in on the back of the chair and sits down

"I'll leave when your friend gets here, are they late?"

Emma glares at her

"I think you'd discover a lot of things if you really knew me." the brunette smirks

"If I really knew you, I know what I would find - instead of a brain, I'd find an arrogant, insensitive, heartless monster"

Emma shocked herself with what she had said

"What is it?" Regina asks

"I just had a breakthrough, and I have to thank you for it. For the first time in my life, when confronted with a horrible, insensitive person and I actually knew what I wanted to say and I said it."

"Well, I'm glad your happy"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm just paying you a compliment." she says firmly

"Why are you doing this?"

Regina picks the rose up again, twirling it

"It's a joke to you, isn't it? Everything's a joke to you" Emma snaps

Regina puts it back on the table

"Please leave. I beg you"

Regina stands up, walks from the table, sits down at the very next table, with her back to her.

The door to the café opens. Emma looks hopefully. A pleasant-looking girl, who's immediately joined by a pleasant-looking man.

She turns to reach something out of her pocket. She see's Regina looking sideways at her. Emma turns away suddenly.

"You know what those tissues reminds me of? The first day I met you"

"The first day you lied to me"

"I didn't lie to you"

"You did too"

"I did not"

"I thought all that stuff was sweet. Mayor..."

"I never lied about it"

"Regina Just call me Regina." As if you were one of those stupid 22-year-old girls with no last name. "Hi, I'm Ashley." "Hi, I'm Janice." What's wrong with them? Don't they know you're supposed to have last names?."

Regina stands up, grabs her coat and sits back down opposite Emma and whispers

"I am not a stupid 22-year-old girl"

"That's not what i meant"

The door opens and a transvestite comes through the door

"I am going to take a wild guess that this isn't her, Who is she, I wonder. Not, I gather, the world's greatest living expert on Jane Austen?" she knew this was one of Emma's favorite authors

"No, I won't. Because I'm actually meeting a woman, she's completely unlike you. She is kind and funny , she has the most wonderful sense of humor" Emma smiles to herself

"But she's not here" Regina snaps sarcastically

"If she's not here, he has a reason, because there is not a cruel bone in her body. I can't expect you to know anything about a person like that. You've nothing but a suit"

Her feelings hurt. Regina gets up and puts her coat on

"Goodnight" she says softly and walks off

Once she's home, she turns on her closet light and hangs up her jacket.

Graham is in the next room watching, some sports channel

She lets out a long sigh and wishes things could be so different

* * *

**Emma POV**

Emma comes down the street. She drops the rose in the trash can.

A minute later, she enters her apartment, takes off her coat and goes to the computer. She clicks on Boston Online. Waits, Looks with anticipation at the mail box.

"No Mail"

A tear drops down her cheek, she reaches for the tissues on the desk and wipes her face

She goes over to the bed and slips out of her shoes.

Then she lies down on the bed, fully clothed. She reaches up to turn out the light.

the next morning Mary Margret is eagerly waiting for her

"What happened?"

"Didn't turn up"

"He stood you up"

Emma still didn't want to correct her, that she was actually waiting for a woman not a man

"I think something happened, something terrible and unexpected" she replied hopeful

Ruby walks in

"What happened?

"They weren't able to make it"

"They stood you up!"

"How long did you sit there alone?" Mary Margaret asked

"Not long, Regina Mills came in"

"Mayor Mills"

"I don't want to talk about it" she closes her eyes

"Lets get back to some work"

They look around. There's no one in the store and nothing to do.

There's always something to do." Emma mutters

On her break, she goes to the coffee shop once more, she decides to write to imtheboss

_"I have been thinking about you. Last night I went to meet you and you weren't there. I wish I knew why. I felt so foolish."_

she pauses

_"And as I waited, someone else showed up, a woman who has made my professional life a misery, and I was able, for the first time in my life, to say the exact thing I wanted to say it. And of course, afterwards, I felt terrible. Just as you said I would." she sighs_

_"I was cruel, and I'm never cruel. And even though I can hardly believe what I said mattered to this woman - to her, I'm just a bug to be crushed, but what if it did? No matter what she's done to me, there's no excuse for my behavior. Anyway, you are my dear friend, and I so wanted to talk to you. I hope you have a good reason for not being there last night, but if you don't, and if we never really connect again, I just want to tell you how much it has meant to me, to know you were there."_

* * *

**Regina POV**

Regina arrives home after a long day at the office, she throws her coat on the bed and sits at the desk, turns the computer on, "You've got mail"

She sits there, taking every word in, then hits the log off, she stands and leaves the room, she goes to the fridge, pulls out an apple cider, walks past her bedroom, goes past her bedroom again, looking at her computer

"Fuck it" She sits down. Logs on. Starts to type.

_"I was stuck in a meeting, which I couldn't get out of it, and there was no phone." she suddenly starts to erase it_

_"Dear friend: I cannot tell you what happened to me last night, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart to forgive me, for what happened. I feel terrible. I'm sure that whatever you said last night was provoked, even deserved. And everyone says things they regret when they're worried or stressed. You were expecting to see someone you trusted and met the enemy instead. The fault is mine. Someday I'll explain everything. Meanwhile, I'm still here. Talk to me."_


	10. Change Is A Good Thing

**Emma POV**

A few days later

Emma, Henry and Ruby are minutes away from Mary Margaret's apartment

"Did she say anything about meeting again?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter. Were be online pals and write letters, our whole lives, hey, how did you know it was a woman? "

Ruby glances sideways at her

"Come on, you've never used he/him and when your mother would say he, your face said it all"

"Oh"

They go into the large rent-controlled apartment. Mary Margaret is pouring tea. There's a plate of cookies on the table.

Ruby is looking at the picture of Mary Margaret as a young woman, dressed in a sort of colorful get up

"Where was this taken?"

"Spain"

Emma sits at the table

"Have you decided what you're going to do?

"Close. We're going to close. Although it feels like such a failure. It feels like I'm quitting."

Emma puts her arm around her mother

Keeping the store open doesn't keep your mother, my grandparents, alive, although sometimes I think we all think it does."

* * *

Later that Evening, Henry is in his bedroom and Emma and Neal are sitting on the sofa, she is telling him the store will close

Neal sits in disbelief

"Well, she's out of her mind."

"No, she's not"

"I could never be with someone who just gives in, to those right-wing pigs and doesn't take political issues as seriously as I do" he snaps

"Well, I have something to tell you. I didn't vote, In the last mayoral election, I went to get my hair done, instead"

Neal looks at her disgustedly

"It's okay. I forgive you." he whispers

"You forgive me" her voice rising

She gets up, walks to the kitchen, angerilly putting cups into the sink

"What's going on?"

Emma clearly upset

"Hey. What is it? Look, this has been a big week, the store is closing"

Emma turns to him

It's not that, Neal, really it's not. It's just..."

"I know, I shouldn't have been rude to you, but..." He trails off

"This, us, it's not working" she mutters

He nods his head

"Its like, we've become different people"

Emma nods her head

They stand there for a few seconds

"That woman on the talk show?" Emma whispers

"Nothing's happened"

Emma pats his shoulder

"What about you, is there someone else?"

"Oh, somewhere out there, In cyberspace" she jokes

"I'll go stay at my dad's tonight and find more suitable accommodation tomorrow"

"I'll explain everything to Henry" Emma adds

"Once I get settled, he can come stay over"

"He will like that" she smiles

He goes to the bedroom and packs a few things and leaves in a taxicab.

* * *

A week later

a sign goes up in the window: "Closing This Week: All Stock 40% off."

The store is crowded. People are buying stacks of books. Mary Margaret is telling a customer she's planning to travel with her husband and Ruby saying she's been offered a job at a diner.

That morning, Emma had sent a message to imtheboss reading..

_Where I work is closing this week. My parents own a store. Did I ever tell you that? Probably not. It's a lovely store, and in a week, it will be knocked down to make way for place full of discount stores, no doubt"_

A woman shopper barges into Emma

"Oh, sorry, you know, I came here every Saturday when I was a little girl. I remember when your mother gave me the stable boy. "Read it with a box of Kleenex," that's what she told me."

Emma smiled and looked over to her mother, who was talking with another shopper

"I have promised myself I'm not going to cry." she told them

This made Emma even more sad

Later that day, Emma is walking, she finds herself outside the local authority buildings, she wonders in, looking at the information leaflets on the wall

She sits down on a little child-size chair, completely wilted, staring at the ground

* * *

**Regina POV**

Regina walks out of a door, she looks to her left, she see's Emma staring at the ground.

She wants to go over, but thinks it would, just end up in another mess

She stands there for a moment and feels sad

Graham comes up from behind

"We going?"

"Of course"

As they approach Regina's black Mercedes, Archie runs out and asks for a lift home

10 minutes later, they get stuck in a long traffic jam

"When we get out of this, I'm having that buritto and the last beer in the fridge" Graham mutters

"Well, I'm going to marry Anna. I love her. I don't know what's been stopping me." Archie says softly

Graham turns his head

"Are You Mad!"

Regina looks at Graham disgusted

"Well, When I get out of this, I'm going to.." Graham interrupts

"Where's my phone!" he looks at Regina who is looking at him disgustedly again

"What?"

Regina appalled, sits up in her seat and stares out the window

That Night, Graham leaves Regina's house with two bags and drives off

_"I came home tonight, An hour later, my relationship was over, I was in a situation today, where I found myself wanting to have, what my friend had and Suddenly, everything had become clear."_

* * *

**Emma POV**

The next day. Henry is watching the television.

Emma heads towards the dinning table, where her laptop now sits, since Neal left, she found herself rearranging the apartment

_"I wonder whether change isn't a kind of infection. You start with something you never ever thought would change and it does" she types_

_"Six months ago, when you and I first met, I knew what I would be doing for the rest of my life and even the person I would be doing it with. Now I know nothing and it doesn't help that I have caught the flu and my son is going to stay with his father, in a little while, so he doesn't catch it"_

_"Also I'm lying in bed listening to cheesy love songs and drinking cranberry juice, which I am sorry to say is the same color as my nose. I keep thinking about my future. What future? What am I going to do"_

* * *

**Regina POV**

That evening

There's a knock on Regina's door, she goes to open it

"Sidney, What are you doing here?"

He looks down at the floor and sighs

She invites him in, both walk towards the red wooden sofa

"I've come here, lets see, after Diane, Josie the waitress..."

"Both cheated on you, if I remember rightly"

"Yeah, Well, it happened again"

"Really?"

Both shake their head and sit down

"Who did you break up with again?"

"Graham. You met him...Don't worry about it" Regina mutters

"I won't, meeting someone else, is the easy part"

Regina raises an eyebrow

"Oh, right, to find the one single person in the world who fills your heart with joy. It's that easy"

"Don't be ridiculous. Have I ever been with anyone who fits that description? Have you?"

Regina pauses and thinks of Emma

A few moments later

"On to the next then"

"Exactly"


	11. I Heard You Were Sick

**Regina POV**

Regina decided she was going to see Emma, see logged on to the computer at her work and searched for Emma's address

10 minutes later, She got up, composed herself, put her black coat on over her white shirt

"I'm going to do this"

She then finds herself walking down main street, it was a sunny day, there was a pretty flower stall, which caught Regina's eye, it had all kinds of flowers, lilies, roses and daisies. She stopped.

"I'll take a bunch of those daisies" she asks

The woman smiles

"That will be $15"

She pays the woman and walks off

She comes to Emma's apartment, walks up to the bright white door, she starts to panic and walks away, then stops

"Get a grip" she tells herself

She walks back to the door

knock knock

* * *

**Emma POV**

Emma is laying on the bed, in her white striped pyjamas

She hears someone knocking on the door

"Who could that be"

She gets up, shuffling to the door and opens it

"Oh my god" shes horrified, mainly because she's wearing her pyjamas, in front of Regina

"Regina"

Regina stares at her, standing there like a rabbit caught in headlights, holding a bunch of flowers and stumbling for words

"Hi"

"What are you doing here, how did you know i live here" she snaps, in shock, thinking i' can't believe i'm in my pyjamas in front of this woman

"I heard you were sick. I was concerned" her voice slightly high

"Oh" She gave a confused look

"Do you have company?"

"No, that's just the tv, you can hear"

"I brought you these" she extends her arm handing Emma the daisies

"Thank-you" a smile creeps on her face and she starts walking off, to find a vase

Regina steps inside, closing the door

She walks into the kitchen, where Emma is placing the daisies in a clear glass vase

She sneezes and carries the vase with her to the sofa and sits down and blows her nose

Regina takes of her coat

"Let me make us, a hot drink, that will make you feel better" she searches for two cups in the messy kitchen

Emma looks over at her, and finds herself gawking at the brunette

"I have a terrible cold, can you hear it? I'm sniffling and not really awake"

"Yeah, I can hear it" she says softly and smiles

"You put my family out of business And now you turn up with flowers? Did you come to gloat?"

"No"

Emma looks at the flowers

"I love daisies"

"I know, you told me"

"Don't you think they are the friendliest flower?"

Regina walks over and places the cups on the table

"I Do" she looks down at Emma, who is sitting in her white checked pyjamas, hair slightly a mess, watery eyes and nose like Rudolf the red nose reindeer, she cant help but smile

"So, hows Graham" Emma asks reaching for her cup

"We broke up, a couple of weeks ago"

"Oh, a couple of weeks ago"

"Everyone is breaking up. You. Me. This other person I know broke up with someone. I think it was a friend that made her see things clearer. When I saw you, at the coffee place, I was waiting for her"

"You were charming"

"No I wasn't"

"Well, you looked charming"

Regina took a sip of her drink, sitting opposite Emma

"I was upset. I was horrible"

"I was the horrible one, dear"

"True, but I have no excuse" she puts her hand to her mouth, gets up and walks towards the bedroom to get in bed

Regina gets up and follows her

"Whereas I am a horrible person and have no choice but to be horrible, is that what you're saying?"

"I put your family out of business. You're entitled to hate me." She pulls the duvet cover up over Emma and sits on the edge of the bed

"I don't hate you" Emma sighs meeting the brunettes eyes

"But you'll never forgive me"

Emma looks down for a moment, then back up

"My head's starting to get funny. Why did you stop by again?. I forgot"

"I wanted to be your friend." She continues looking pleadingly into the blondes eyes

"Oh"

"I knew it wasn't possible. What can I say? Sometimes a person just wants the impossible. Could I ask you something?"

"What" Emma leans back on the headboard, gazing at Regina

"What happened with that woman at the café"

"Nothing"

"But you like her right?"

"I do, I more than like her"

"So, why don't you get together with her"

"I don't actually know her" she turns her head and falls into a pillow, in embarrassment, before pulling herself up

"We only know each other - oh God, you're not going to believe this"

"From the internet?" The brunette asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes"

"I'm happy for her. Although, could I make a little suggestion? I think you should meet her. No. I take it back. Why meet her?" The brunette knew exactly what she was doing.

"I hardly think I need advice from someone who..."

Regina reaches her hand over and places it on Emma lips, holding it there. Emma finds it unexpectedly tender and sexy.

"It Seems I bring out the worst in you, but let me help you not to say something you'll just torture yourself about for years to come." she starts to smile and removes her hand

They stare at each other, before Regina says

"I hope you're better soon. It would be a shame to miss Boston in the spring." she stands up

"Thank you for the daisies." the blonde replies, going over what Regina had just said to her in her mind

"Take care." she heads for the door

Emma leans forward to see her leaving

"I Will"


	12. A Project That Needs Tweaking

A Week later, Emma is feeling much better, she sends imtheboss a message

_"I have thought about this and I think we should meet."_

_A while after that, Regina replies_

_"We should meet. And we will meet. But I'm in the middle of a project that needs tweaking" a look on calculation appears on her face, she clicks send, gets up and heads off to work  
_

it's coming up to 1pm and Emma finds herself wandering into the local authorities offices and slowly walks around, its a bright place, everything is so white and clean. She see's a leaflet on law enforcement, she picks it up and starts to read

While she's reading, Regina comes out from a room, behind Emma, She spots her standing there, wearing her red jacket, tight trousers, boots and a white roll neck jumper.

Regina stands there, watching her and a slight smirk appears on her face

Emma suddenly looks round, Regina waves at her, pretending surprise at seeing her

Emma lets out a slight laugh and walks the short distance, over to her

"What are you doing here, Em-ma?"

"I don't really know" she tilts her head

"Do you want to go get a drink, with me?"

"Sure"

They walk outside, down a few steps, and into a café round the corner. hardly no one is in there. they order two hot chocolates and sit down, at a table for two.

"How's it going with your online friend?"

"Good, She said she needed to do, some tweaking"

"Sounds like she's married" Regina smirks

"That's a terrible thing to say. It's not possible." shaking her head

"Have you asked her, if she's married? Have you said, Are you married?"

"NO"

Regina looks at her and shrugs

Later that night, Emma is typing a message

_"I know this is probably a little late to be asking, but are you married?"_

She gets a reply

_"Am I married? What kind of a question is that? How can you ask me that? Don't you know me at all? Oh wait, I get it. Your friends are telling you the reason we haven't met is that I'm married. Am I right?_

* * *

The next day, Emma finds herself having lunch with Regina

"So she didn't exactly answer." she scoffed, while finishing her sandwich

"No"

"What's her username?" she mutters

Emma shakes her head

"Your worried i'll message her?"

"No...Its imtheboss"

Regina then proceeds to start taking the mick out of the name

"Imtheboss of nothing..." he sarcastically jokes

Emma narrows her eyes

"The only thing I really care about besides the married thing... and the jail thing... is the political thing." she says suspiciously

"The political thing?

"I could never be with someone in a high political standing"

"Oh" the brunette sighs

"So that clenches it. We'll never be together. I'll take care of these." she gets up and goes to pay for the hot chocolates

Emma watches her, deep in thought

* * *

A few days later, It's the Boston carnival weekend, luckily the weather is pleasant, so Emma takes Henry, as their walking through the various stalls of breads, she hears a voice behind her

"Hey...Em-ma"

She turns, there standing in front of her, is Regina

Emma eyes the brunette from head to toe, she is wearing her purple blazer, a low buttoned shirt, black trousers and boots, her hair immaculate and her eyes as brown as chocolate.

"Hi" she awkwardly says

"I knew you would be here" the biggest smile creeps onto the brunettes face and puts her hands together

"Really?"

"Gut feeling"

Henry appears, standing next to Emma

"Hey, you're the food store woman"

"And You must be Henry" she smiles at him

"Can she join us mom?"

Emma looks at him, then back to Regina

"Well, if she hasn't got any other plans..."

"I haven't" she quickly replies

"Great"

They started to walk slowly along the various stalls, they came to a win a prize stall

"I remember these" Regina mutters

"Are you good at it?" Henry asks

"Sure"

"Prove it" the blonde smirked

"Okay I will"

She paid the man $5 and took the three hoops, the first one missed the wooden numbered stumps, Henry laughed, she threw the second, she nearly got it

"Well, it looks like you've lost your touch" Emma joked crossing her arms

This made Regina more determined, she threw the last hoop, it fell around stump number eight, she turned to Henry and Emma

"you did it" Henry shouted

"I've still got that magic touch" she says sarcastically

"Alright, Alright, what have you won" the blonde remarked, uncrossing her arms

The guy handed her a dark red, heart-shaped ornament, that had splashes of lighter red and a few scattered darker patterns, it fitted in her hand perfectly

"Aw, that's sweet" the blonde remarked, reaching out her hand to touch it, Regina could tell the blonde liked it

Henry watched both of them, their eyes met and they pulled away

They continued walking, Regina put the heart in her blazer pocket

They watched children with painted faces, dancing to the band that was playing. A few tourists with maps and a young couple seemingly having an argument before suddenly kissing each other. Both Regina and Emma looked momentarily confused but then glanced sideways at each other and smiled.

They came to a bench

"Lets sit down, my feet are killing me " the blonde moaned

Henry sat himself in the middle of the two women, eating his candy floss

A minute later, Emma saw Ruby in the crowd

"I'll be right back" she told Henry and Regina and walked off towards Ruby

"Ruby"

"Emma"

"How are you"

"Good, this is my new boyfriend, i met him at the diner, where i work"

"Hi" Emma had a grin on her face

"What you doing here?"

"I'm here with Henry and Regina, they're sitting over there" she points

"Oh my god, your friends with the mayor, how did that happen?"

Emma laughs

"Long story"

Ruby looks at Regina, who is talking to Henry

"Hm" Ruby raises an eyebrow

"What?"

"Nothing, Nothing" she laughs

Emma looks over to the bench, Henry is looking straight at her

"My mom, likes you" he says to Regina

She smiles at him

"She's staring at you right now, in a goofy way" Regina pulls her head up, to look at Emma

Emma see's her look at her and looks away

"You looked at her, like that earlier" he says scoffing the candy floss

"Oh, Really" a blush appearing on her cheeks

"Yeah, I've never seen someone look at her like that" he says wiping his mouth

She doesn't respond

Emma walks back over

"Sorry, I saw my friend Ruby, who I haven't seen in ages, I had to say hi"

"No worries" she gets up, which makes Henry get up and they start wondering off

Henry walks slightly ahead

"Have you thought of what you want to do, career wise?"

"No, I was thinking something to do with the law, maybe the police"

"Sounds great"

they stop on the street corner

"Right, I better get back home, Neal is coming to see Henry"

Regina nods

"Meet me Saturday, at that café, say 1pm?" she points across the road

They stand there staring for a moment

"Sure"

"See you later" Emma mutters while walking away

"Wait"

Emma turns and walks back, confused, while Regina reaches for her blazer pocket, taking out what she had won earlier

"Here, I want you to have this" she puts it into the blondes hand, looking slightly nervous but with a smile

Emma looks down, it's the heart ornament

Both Henry and Emma smile

"I can't take this, its yours"

"I saw that you liked it, its my gift to you"

Emma holds it in her hands, staring at it

"Thank-you"

"Your welcome, you better go" she says, slightly sad that the blonde has to go

Emma nods with a smile and hesitantly goes to leave

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**Thank-you all again for your faves/follows and nice reviews, there will be one more chapter, can't believe I'm coming to the end.  
**


	13. A Happy Ending

_**this is it, the last chapter, hope you have enjoyed the ride  
**_

* * *

Thursday morning, Regina sends thesaviour a message

"How about meeting saturday? 4PM. At the public garden, Boylston Street entrance, there 's a tall tree before the pond, that's where il be waiting. Il have a crimson rose, so you know its me."

Emma replies that evening

_"Okay, sounds great, Yes, I'll see you then"_

Saturday morning arrives

Emma is standing in the kitchen, talking with Mary Margaret

"Thanks for looking after Henry today"

"That's alright, I still can't believe your friends with Mayor Mills, after what you said about her, I'm surprised she's even talking to you"

""She did help put us out of business!" Emma snapped

"She has to make tough decisions, Its her job, I have accepted it why can't you?"

"It not that I haven't forgiven her, otherwise I wouldn't be friends with her"

"Your stubborn, like your father"

Emma sighs

A while later, Emma is getting ready to go out to lunch, Mary Margaret knocks on her bedroom door

"Are you sure you want to meet this online friend, you have to be careful, these days" she leans on the door

"I've never been more sure of anything, if I don't do this, il regret it for the rest of my life" she sits on the bed, putting her boots on

"This person must be pretty special, for you to give them a second chance and to make you, realize Neal wasn't the one"

Emma stands up, a smile creeps on to her face

"Maybe this is your happy ever after, you deserve to be happy Emma, you deserve a happy ending"

"You read to many fairy tales" Emma joked, walking past her into the kitchen, Henry was standing there

"Right, I'm off ill see you in a few hours" she told him

"Bye Mom" he sighed and walked back to the sofa to watch tv

With that she walked to the door, grabbed her coat, quickly put it on and proceeded to leave

"See you in a little while" and closed the door

* * *

12.55pm

Regina is sitting in the cafe', waiting for Emma, she was feeling anxious. and twiddling her fingers, while looking at the door

Suddenly, Emma glides through the door. Wearing her black pea coat.

She looks around, she finally see's Regina sitting at a table for two. She notices the brunette looking straight at her with those big brown eyes, anyone could see she was pleased to see the blonde.

Her eyes wander down briefly noticing the stunning black dress, she had to quickly pull herself together, as her inner musings were starting to take over.

She walks over, with a smile.

They continue smiling at one another, not taking any notice of a small child taking sugar off their table.

Emma takes her coat off

"You look nice" Regina whispers

A slight blush appears on the blondes face, as she goes to sit down

The waitress comes over and takes their order.

"How are you?" Regina asks

"Good, you?"

"Good" she smirks

the waitress comes back over, with two hot chocolates and two sandwiches

"Guess who I am meeting today?"

"Who?"

"My online friend, were meeting at the public gardens" she says eagerly

Regina tries to look surprised and picks up her sandwich, while having a smug look on her face, looking at Emma

Emma looks at her strangely and laughs

"It seems she lives, locally then!"

The blonde leans forward and whispers

"I know"

"You could of walked past her everyday and not known it, she could be in here, right now"

"That's not possible" shaking her head

"It could be that woman over there and those chocolates on the table, are for you"

Emma looks over and see's a young brunette woman, reading a novel with a box of chocolates sitting next to her cup

Emma looks back at Regina, who has a playful smile on her face

"Very funny" she smiles, picking up her cup and taking a sip, she then leans back in her chair and gazes at Regina

Regina's smile falters as she holds Emma's gaze, she gets lost in bright eyes, the sounds around her start to drown out, only to be broken by the waitress asking

"Can I get you anything else?"

Both look up

"No thank-you" Emma replies

An hour later, they are walking along. Towards Emma apartment. A few people jog past them.

"Sometimes I wonder..."

Emma glances sideways at the brunette, slightly confused.

"What?"

They stop. They face each other.

"If I hadn't been the mayor and you hadn't been Once Upon A Time, and we'd just met. "

"I know, things would have been much easier" she replies swallowing hard

"I would have asked, if you wanted to go get a coffee, dinner, a movie"

Emma's mouth falls slightly open

"Re-gina"

"And then we would never have been at war"

Emma doesn't respond

"The only fight we'd ever have is what movie to watch, on a saturday night"

"Who fights about that?" she says shakily

"Some people"

"we would never, I have to go" but she doesn't move

Regina reaches her right arm out and places her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma moves her hand to her chest, she can hear her heart thudding

"Let me ask you something? How come you'll forgive her for standing you up and you won't forgive me, for a little tiny thing, like putting your family out of business?

Emma shakes her head, they look at each other

"I wish you would" she says pleadingly

"I really do have to go" but she still doesn't move, she's in agony.

"Regina looks down and back up

You don't want to be late" she says softly and turns to walk away. Emma watches for a moment and she does too.

Regina, makes her way back from where they came

* * *

Some time later Emma appears from the apartment with Henry. Mary Margaret had to leave so Emma had no choice, but to take Henry with her.

She had changed and she was now wearing her red leather jacket

They walked towards to public gardens, Henry could tell Emma was agitated

"Mom, why are you anxious about meeting your friend?"

"I'm not"

"I'm not stupid, I know whats going on, I heard you talking to Grandma" he sighs

"Henry..."

Suddenly they're at the entrance to the public garden, Emma's even more anxious, but imtheboss is not there, she check her watch, she's early.

Her and Henry walk the short distance to the tall tree just before the pond. They stop. She looks around.

A woman in running gear passes her and a young guy on a mobile phone walks by.

"Mom..."

"Yeah.." she looks down at Henry who looks slightly sad

"What's wrong?"

"I know you had lunch with Regina today, but I wish it was her you were meeting here, I like her"

"Aw, Henry, how about next time, I have lunch with her, you can come with me?"

He smiled

"Okay, can I go over to the pond and see the swans?"

"Alright, but stay where I can see you"

He runs the short distance to the pond. While Emma watches him.

Suddenly she hears loud footsteps behind her. Her heart begins to beat faster. She freezes.

Regina is now standing behind her. Her own heart is beating fast. she's slightly worried at the reaction she will receive

Emma is still looking towards Henry, who is now facing her and his face lights up and he grins

Still Regina says nothing. Waiting for the blonde to turn.

Emma takes a deep breath, she starts to turn looking down and moving her head up slowly

She recognises the clothing, she see's the crimson rose, that Regina went to buy after she left the blonde earlier

She meets Regina eyes. She's speechless. Her eyes begin to water. She lets out a slight nervous laugh

Regina smiles at her, trying to read Emma's face, a unconcious tear comes down the blondes face

"Don't cry, saviour, don't cry" the brunette softly says, bringing her hand up to wipe the tear on the blondes face

Emma bites her lip

"I wanted it to be you, I wanted it to be you...so badly"

Regina's heart swells up. She takes Emma's left hand into her own, the blonde smiles and moves closer, leaning in, shes relieved when Regina does the same.

They kiss passionately, conveying all their emotion into this kiss, their cheeks flush and they can feel the magic between them.

Henry runs back over to them putting his arm around Emma's waist

"Your so embarrassing mom, but im glad its you" he smiles at Regina

they both look at him and laugh, their eyes met again and everything becomes so clear

They start to walk towards the pond, not letting go of each others hand.

"Is this your happy ending?" Henry asks, remembering the conversation he had heard, between his mom and grandma earlier

"Yes, this is our happy ending"


End file.
